


Odległość

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przymykam oczy tylko delikatnie, tak by ciągle cię widzieć; twoja twarz stale jest skupiona, jakby całowanie mnie wymagało takiej samej koncentracji jak rozwiązywanie największych kryminalnych zagadek. Nie zastanawiam się, co ma dla ciebie większe znaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odległość

Leżę w łóżku, w dłoniach trzymając książkę, ale tylko wpatruję się w sufit. Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Od dawna nie miałem w szpitalu tak wyczerpującego dnia – kolejka pacjentów zdawała się nie kończyć. Oddycham głębiej, starając się uspokoić myśli. Ten dzień już się kończy, znów jestem w domu, a ty zaraz przyjdziesz. 

Nie wiem, kiedy kładziesz się obok mnie; musiałem przysnąć. Czuję na ramieniu dotyk twojej ciepłej dłoni i patrzę na ciebie tylko, zdając sobie sprawę, co zobaczę: miłość i czułość, i oddanie. Nie umiem się jednak powstrzymać, chyba nigdy nie będę umiał. Łączysz nasze usta i czuję twój smak, słodki, słodki smak, całkowicie kontrastujący z zapachem środków chemicznych z kolejnych eksperymentów, o których wolę nie wiedzieć; w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy chciałbym, żeby się zmieniało. Kontynuujesz pocałunek, siadając na łóżku. Nachylasz się nade mną, twoje ciało jest nad moim, niewielka dzieląca je przestrzeń wkrótce zostanie pokonana i zetkniemy się, skóra przy skórze, ciepło przy cieple. Pragnę cię bliżej, lecz czekam cierpliwie, aż sam pokonasz oddzielającą nas odległość. Zawsze czekam na twój ruch.

Schodzisz z pocałunkami niżej; czuję twoje miękkie wargi na żuchwie, potem szyi i machinalnie odchylam głowę. Prychasz cicho i moje usta natychmiast układają się w uśmiech. Głaszczę twoje kręcone włosy; loki przesuwają się pomiędzy moimi palcami i to najcudowniejsze uczucie na świecie. Czuję twoje usta na mojej klatce piersiowej, palce niemal nerwowo gładzące mój kark i nie potrafię uwierzyć w to, jak wiele mamy, jak długo na to czekałem. Przymykam oczy tylko delikatnie, tak by ciągle cię widzieć; twoja twarz stale jest skupiona, jakby całowanie mnie wymagało takiej samej koncentracji jak rozwiązywanie największych kryminalnych zagadek. Nie zastanawiam się, co ma dla ciebie większe znaczenie.

Twój język przesuwa się w dół mojego brzucha, ręce zatrzymują na torsie, paznokcie wbijają się w skórę nieboleśnie, ale wystarczająco mocno, aby pozostawić ślady, chociaż na chwilę. Chcę, żebyś to robił, chcę mieć dowód dla siebie i całego świata. Chcę, aby moje myśli i ciało były tobą naznaczone. Mój oddech przyśpiesza, jest urywany i płytszy; twój ciągle równomiernie ogrzewa moją skórę. Zaciskasz dłonie na moich udach i szybkim ruchem zsuwasz spodnie od piżamy; obserwuję, jak twoje usta wyginają się w półuśmiechu, gdy widzisz mojego nagiego, pulsującego już penisa. Tak, Sherlocku. Czekałem na to.

Schylasz głowę, ale zanim zrobisz cokolwiek więcej, przyciągam cię do gwałtownego, namiętnego pocałunku, tak żeby poczuć całe twoje ciało na mnie, poczuć bijące od ciebie ciepło. Tęskniłem za tobą, tęsknię za każdym razem, gdy wychodzę, gdy jesteśmy osobno. Nieprzerwanie czuję więź, która mnie do ciebie przyzywa, nie pozwala mi się od ciebie fizycznie zbyt oddalić, nie pozwala ci odejść za daleko. Jesteś obok. Musisz być. Obejmuję cię ramionami na krótko, zanim nie podpierasz się rękoma pomiędzy moimi barkami i nie unosisz, przerywając pocałunek. Wpatrujesz się we mnie wzrokiem, w którym dostrzegam pożądanie, i pragnę cię jeszcze bardziej, choć przed chwilą nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe.

Przez chwilę patrzymy tylko sobie w oczy, ale dla mnie to zawsze była największa przyjemność; móc wejrzeć do twojego wnętrza choć trochę. Całuję twoje czoło łagodnie, odgarniając z niego zbłąkane kosmyki. Twoja twarz na moment łagodnieje, wydaje się aż nierzeczywista; szybko odganiam od siebie tę myśl. Dłonie wędrują z powrotem do mojego penisa. Palcem przesuwasz po trzonie, drażniąc wrażliwą skórę paznokciem, a ja drżę; wiesz, jak sprawić, żebym uległ. Pochylasz się nade mną, cały czas patrząc mi w oczy. Językiem dotykasz główki, moje powieki przymykają się machinalnie, a dłoń mocniej zaciska na twoich włosach. Podniecenie rozsadza mnie od wewnątrz; mój kręgosłup wygina się w łuk, pragnę, modlę się o więcej. To jedynie dłoń, twoja dłoń, a ja prawie tracę oddech. Trącasz czubek, bawisz się, igrasz ze mną; zaciskasz palce wokół trzonu i zaczynasz przesuwać ręką w górę i dół powoli, tak powoli, że doprowadzasz wszystkie moje zmysły na skraj. Odczucia eksplodują w moim umyśle, czuję je wszędzie, nawet pod skórą, jak impulsy elektryczne pobudzają każdy mięsień, każdą ogarniętą tobą, podległą tobie część mnie. Bierzesz mój członek do ust, a ja ledwo powstrzymuję jęk, zagryzając wargi. Ssiesz go powoli, nie przestając poruszać ręką, od początku do końca; jesteś dokładny, Boże, okrutnie precyzyjny nawet w seksie. Otwieram oczy, żeby móc cię oglądać. Jesteś piękny, pragnę ci to powiedzieć, ale powstrzymuję się, zbyt obawiając, że mógłbyś przerwać. Twoja ręka porusza się coraz szybciej, wysyła mnie na skraj. Chcę cię więcej, jeszcze więcej, chcę poczuć cię w sobie i pieprzę to, że nie mam odwagi o to prosić. Gładka dłoń znika, bierzesz całego penisa do ust, drażnisz skórę zębami i tylko chwila, trzy oddechy i jedno wymienione spojrzenie, i dochodzę. Ciepło rozlewa się w moim brzuchu i spływa w dół. Biorę kilka wdechów i przyciągam cię do siebie, całuję twoje usta, smakując również samego siebie. Twoja dłonie obejmują moją twarz z taką potrzebą, że moje serce chce wyrwać się z piersi, chce być jeszcze bardziej twoje. Pragnę cię i potrzebuję cię, i nie potrafię nic na to poradzić. Nie chcę nic z tym robić.

― Kocham cię ― szepczę, przyciskając twoje chude, blade ciało do piersi. Nie znikniesz, jesteś tuż obok. ― Kocham cię, Sh… ― nie wypowiem twojego imienia. Jeszcze nie potrafię.

― John…? ― słyszę pytanie.

Patrzę na ciebie, ale ciebie już nie ma. Przymykam oczy i moje serce przyśpiesza, i nie, nie mogłem znów tego zrobić. Ból na krótki moment rozlewa się we mnie, jednak pustka szybko, zbyt szybko wraca. Jest tylko ona; nie ma już nic z dawnego mnie. Nie ma żalu ani cierpienia, złości ani gniewu. Zostawiłeś mnie pustego.

Czeka na odpowiedź. Odwracam wzrok.

― Wszystko w porządku? ― pyta Mary. Zdaje sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, ale nie reaguje. Nie wiem, czy mam jej być za to wdzięczny.

― Tak. Tak… ― Mój uścisk na jej ramieniu jest lżejszy. Nie umiem tego zmienić. Patrzy na mnie jeszcze przez moment, a ja nie potrafię unieść ciężaru tego spojrzenia. 

― Dobranoc ― mówi z uśmiechem. 

― Dobranoc ― odpowiadam głucho.

Na chwilę odsuwa się i gasi lampkę. Jest ciemno i zimno, i ciebie znów obok mnie nie ma. 

Wydaje mi się, że słyszę, jak coś roztrzaskuje się o podłogę; tak wygląda większość moich snów. Kiedy wstaję, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje, widzę tylko tysiące elementów, których nie da się już poskładać. Od trzech lat dostrzegam jedynie rozbite o bruk odłamki. 

Nie tylko ty zginąłeś szesnastego czerwca.


End file.
